No dalej wsad kop i ból
Chris : 'Słońce , relaks i spokój. Witajcie , po tym jak nie ma Izzy jest wyśmienicie. Mam tylko jeden problem. Potrzebuje dwóch zawodników i chyba to się załatwi. A Chef , Hehe pomęczy ich ze sportem . Zapraszam do Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki . '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Stołówka '''Gwen : '''Za co , za co te męczarnie.. '''Owen : Za milion dolarów.. Jestem wykończony. Heather : No co wy , przez was nie trafiła nam się nagroda.. gamonie.. Cortney : Dla twojej wiadomości to nie tylko twoja wina.. Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Rany , mam już dość Heather. Muszę wziąć się ostro do roboty , a ten sojusz to jakaś kompletna klapa. '''Beth : Witajcie ! Co tam u was. LeShawna : Jestem wypoczęta jak nigdy. Trent : '''Hej Gwen. '''Duncan : '''Odsuń się. '''Gwen : Nie zasłużyłam na przywitanie. Cody : '''Martwi się , odejściem DJ. Chyba po raz pierwszy. '''Gwen : Rzeczywiście niepokojące. Sierra ''': O Cody !! Cieszysz się , teraz tylko Duncan i jesteśmy tylko we dwoje . YYYhhh , nie mogę oddychać… Tak się cieszę . '''Chef : Jedźcie , bo Chrisa , znowu nie ma . Już ! Heather : Znowu z tobą , chyba uduszę Chrisa jak wróci Alejandro : '''Nie tylko ty , ale skoro chcesz pierwsza to popatrzę na ciebie jak go rozwalasz. '''Heather : Niedoczekanie twoje , nie jestem taka naiwna jak myślisz. Alejandro : '''Nawet nie wiesz co ciebie czeka… '''Nikki : Hmm oczywiście znowu cos knujesz. Alejandro : Daj ty mi spokój ! Scena , obok lasu Chris : '''Jak to mnie nie ma , jestem ! '''Duncan : Gwen , co tam słychać , dawno nie gadaliśmy. Gwen : '''Wiesz, trzeba trochę nadrobić. '''Chris : Mam ogłoszenie , więc dajcie mi powiedzieć . Dziękuje. Dzisiaj będą specjalnie dla was wyzwania sportowe . Tak wasz kochany sport. Cody : '''Jak , my we 4 tylko , jak mamy niby wygrać ? '''Duncan : Ekhmmm . 3 jakbyś nie zauważył.. słabeuszu.. Sierra : Co to za różnica dla Codiego .. Heather : Przestań o nim gadać. Bobbie : Uważaj.. Heather : Moje oko … choć , choć.. Alejandro : Niezły strzał. LeShawna : No wiesz pomimo plotek szacun. Bobbie : Tak , niezłego sierpowego masz , miło to słyszeć od ciebie. Beth : Wiesz co robisz ? LeShawna : Ja już wiem. Chris : Chcecie wylecieć po kolei czy dacie mi ogłosić wieści ? Cortney : No mów , chcę już przejść do wyzwania. Chris : '''Związku z tym ,że drużyna Misiaczek Cody , niestety straciła wielu członków i nie mogłaby brać udziału w wyzwaniach , to musze powiedzieć ,że macie szczęście ! Oto pierwsza osoba która do was dołącza i powraca do gry.. Wieśniak z burakowa.. Ezekiel !!!! '''Ezekiel : Joł, Siemka ludzie , Super było w wulkanie. Siema Pig.. Bobbie : Zaraz oberwiesz.. Wynocha… Nie zbliżaj się do mnie.. Alejandro : O co on ci zrobił ? Bobbie : Wszystkiego nie musisz wiedzieć ! Chris : '''To nie koniec, druga osoba to całkiem nowa uczestniczka w naszym show. Kocha dyskoteki ,, imprezy . Nienawidzi policji i kocha pieniądze. Bardzo lansiarkska . Przywitajcie Camilie ! '''Camilie : Witajcie ludzie, to jak kręci się tu koło miliona tak. Chris : Straciliśmy sporo czasu. Dołączcie do tej trójki i idziemy na plażę. Ubierzcie się w stroje . Camilie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Trudno mi uwierzyć , milion patoli.. Oj postaram się , a melanż jaki wtedy zrobię będzie wypas. Ale z tego co widziałam , trzeba się pomęczyć z tym przyjemniaczkiem. Ale kanał. Szatnia chłopaków Cody : Jedna strefa wolna od Sierry.. Duncan : Tak , dla mnie to dobrze się patrzy jak cierpisz. Alejandro : Tak pewnie .. Już to widzę.. Owen : '''Zawsze lubił takie rzeczy , więc to nie nowość. '''Noah : Koleś jesteś dziwny.. Ezekiel : Wyluzuj już kończę. Noah : Zabierz to ! Bobbie : '''Mam szczęście ,że nie jesteś z nami w drużynie. '''Noah ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jeden dzień i panoszy się niewiadomo jak kto. Przynajmniej ma jakieś włosy na tym bladym cielsku .. Szatnia dziewczyn Cortney : Musimy się zmobilizować , i to nie dziwne.. Gwen : Wiesz to nawet miłe , gdy stoję obok ciebie i nie chcesz mnie zabić . Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jeszcze… Jestem koszmarem od którego się nie uwolnisz .. Ha ha ha !!! Nikki : Co zrobimy z ich sojuszem ? LeShawna : Oczywiste ! Jak przegramy musimy zagłosować na Alejandro . To jedyne wyjście . Beth : Tak i chyba jedyne. Cortney się wścieknie , ale kogo to będzie obchodzić. Camilie : O czym tam laski gadacie ? Heather : '''Próbujecie wyrzucić Alejandro ? Tez się przyłącze , do czasu aż nie wywalę Cortney.. Denerwuje mnie. '''Gwen : Ty chcesz mi znowu pomagać .. Jesteś dziwna , najpierw wyzywasz , potem pomagasz , ale zgoda.. Za nic jej nie ufam. Sierra : Tylko my zostałyśmy . Fajniee. Camilie : Musimy iść , to ty kochasz się w tym gości .. Codym tak … czytałam bloga. Sierra : '''O tak aktualizuję go od kilkunastu lat i jest genialnie. '''Nikki : Dziewczyny , musimy iść . Plaża Chris : No nareszcie , długo to wam zajęło. Dzisiaj zajmiemy się sportami. A dokładnie urządzimy mały turniej. Będziecie grali po kolei . Drużyna która wygra zyska nietykalność oraz wygra nagrodę w postaci wyśmienitego bankietu w nasze stołówce ze mną Chefem i producentami. Heather : Bankiet ! Musimy wygrać to , nie popuszczę . Bobbie : Cicho , ktoś u nas i tak będzie siedział . Chris : Nie mylisz się .. jedno z was musi iść siedzieć na ławkę. Gwen : No to będziemy jednomyślni. Noah : Tak mam mocny zapał .. Juhu.. Owen : Tak trzymaj .. Noah mój najlepszy kumplu ! Trent : Powinno nam pójść świetnie .. LeShawna : O tak , kocham sport . o ile nie karze nam się zabijać nawzajem. Chris ''': Będziecie grać w piłkę plażową . Zasady są proste . Cztery osoby biegają w polu i starają się wbić piłkę do cudzej bramki. Kto zdobędzie 5 punktów podczas meczu wygrywa. Resztę sami się domyślcie. Misiaczek Cody i Obozowicze . Dalej , dalej . Zaczynacie. I Mecz Misiaczek Cody vs Obozowicze '''Duncan : To mi się podoba.. Bobbie : Nie przelicz się . Chef : Zaczynać .. Duncan zaczął ostro ruszył z pełnej pary , piasek mu nie staje na przeszkodzie.. mija Heather, zostawia za sobą Cortney .. zbliża się do bramki . Ezekiel krzyczy ,żeby mu podał . Duncan ignoruje go , pędzi dalej iiii !! Duncan : Oł… Owen : '''Tak mój brzuszek się przydaje .. Kocham cię . '''Gwen : Szybko daj Bobbiemu . Sierra : Nie tak szybko.. Bobbie : Mam ją . Cody : Niedługo. Bobbie : '''Za wolno.. i jest .. '''Heather : Tak !! Cortney : Uda nam się !! Bobbie ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : To i owo grało się w piłkę i kondycja jest. Gwen ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : Eh Nienawidzę sportów.. Czemu musimy się tu męczyć . To tragedia. Spale się na tym słońcu. Duncan ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : Czemu on jest wielki ! Czemu ! Mecz zostaje wznowiony.. Mija i mija . Nikt nie zdobywa bramek.. Wszyscy uczestnicy są wykończeni. Wykończeni do granic swoich możliwości Chris : Nudno się zrobiło . Wiecie co czas na kolejny pojedynek. Bo zaraz tu nie wytrzymam. Cierniaki , właźcie.. Misiaczki zostajecie. Sierra : Wody.. Camilie : Moje okulary całe spalone.. Takie drogie. Trent : '''Proszę Gwen , odpocznij. '''Duncan : Odejdź od niej.. Gwen : Tylko jest dla mnie miły , spokojnie . Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi a on dalej mi nie ufa. Nigdy nie będę miał z Gwen normalnych relacji. II Mecz Misiaczek Cody vs Cierniaki LeShawna : '''Uf , ale piecze. '''Beth : Już , łap wodę. Trent : '''Dajmy im popalić.. Mecz się zaczął. LeShawna ostro kopnęła piłkę i szybko minęła Ezekiela. Podała do Beth , która jednak nie zdobyła piłki . Camilie szybko ją wykopała i tak zaliczony został gol przez Duncana. '''Duncan : I to jest gra ! Beth : Tak , moje okulary.. Alejandro : Nic wam nie jest ? Nikki : Rany.. Gra zostaje wznowiona . Alejandro zdołał szybko minąć atak rusza na obronę , niestety szybko podaje i nie udaje mu się strzelić. Następuje karny.. Chrisowi się nudzi i niedługo mecz się skończy. Nagle zostaje strzelona bramka przez Codiego. Sierra : O Cody ! Nigdy nie zwątpiłam w ciebie. Ezekiel : Ludzie , już musimy im dokopać. Chris : Dobra czas na kolejny mecz. Nikki : Nie wytrzymam ! Beth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Czemu w takiej pogodzie musimy grać ? III Mecz Obozowicze vs Cierniaki Heather : No i zostaliśmy tylko my . Chris : Jeśli obozowicze wygrają to do eliminacji staną Cierniaki, ale jeśli Cierniaki wygrają do eliminacji staną Misiaczki. Więc do roboty niech wygra lepsza drużyna. Owen : Już po nich. Bobbie ; Owen , nie trać sił , musimy być skupieni . Gwen : Ale bezemnie . LeShawna : No pokaż knypku co potrafisz. Trent : 'Gwen uważaj. Rozpoczyna się kolejny mecz. Gwen ma piłkę , niestety szybko ją traci na rzecz Alejandro , który od razu strzela pierwszą bramkę . '''Alejandro : '''Tak grają Latynosi. '''Bobbie ': Całkiem nieźle ,ale są lepsi. Po nieudanej akcji Gwen , ta siada i za nią wchodzi Noah , któremu jednak trochę zależy na wygranej. Natychmiast dostaje piłką od Leshawny. Pada na ziemię . '''Noah : Gdzie jestem ? Chris : Właśnie zawaliłeś wyzwanie przez co twoja drużyna staje do eliminacji. Cortney : Nie !!!!!!!!!!!! Sierra : Ale kto wygrał ? Chris : No jak to jest między wami remis i ogłaszam że …… Drużyna Misiaczek Cody zostaje zaproszona BANKIET !!! Camilie : O tak .. Pierwszy debiut i pierwsza nagroda.. Jestem najlepsza. Ezekiel : To rozumiem. Duncan : Jakieś normalne jedzenie. Sierra : YYYYiip . Darmowa randka z Codim. Chris : No a wy Cierniaki . Spędzicie sobie czas w chatce. Eliminacje Chris : Nie sądziłem ,ze aż tak słabo wam pójdzie. No cóż , a na dodatek cieniutko.. Cieniutko. Gwen : Już proszę dawaj , chce już iść spać. Heather : '''Raz się mogę zgodzić. '''Bobbie : Ktoś czuje tu jakiś fetor.. Owen : Sorka. Noah : Rany ! Coraz gorzej ! Chris : No dobrze . Odznaki otrzymują dzisiaj : Bobbie , Cortney , Owen . Gwen , wiesz wiele osób widziało jak się zmęczyłaś i niestety zawaliłaś wyzwania. Heather , Wiesz , to chyba osobista sprawa . Noah , Brak entuzjazmu , no i przez ciebie przegrali . Po co w ogóle wchodziłeś na boisko. Odznakę dostaje …. Heather !! Heather : No a jakby inaczej ! Chris : Ostatnia odznakę otrzymuje ! Noah !! Gwen : Żartujecie , wolicie ich ode mnie ! Cortney : Tak udało mi się , tak ! Gwen ''': Ty podła .. '''Cortney : Papa .. Chris : Gotka odpadła , interesujące. Kto zostanie w dalszych odcinkach. Czy Duncan to zniesie ? Czy uczestnicy znowu spalą się na wiór ! To zobaczycie tylko w kolejnych odcinkach Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Odcinki Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki